


Practicality

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari suggests to Tatsumi that they try something different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicality

Watari stilled a moment after Tatsumi, batting his braid back over his shoulder.

His suggestion wasn't that weird, was it?

They were already making-out full-length on the longer of his laboratory's couches. Why take their clothes off, when all they needed was a slight change in rhythm?

Tatsumi's blush faded, but then he started gibbering earnestly about padding briefs with handkerchiefs, or if perhaps condoms would be the most effective way to prevent leakage.

Watari must have made a noise of incredulity; Tatsumi veered off towards dry-cleaning bills.

"Forget it." Watari said, scooting down the couch. "I'll just blow you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165994) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
